Libertines
by Lyndseybug
Summary: This is the story of Cassie. The younger sister of Bray and Zoot. Follow the Libertines in their search of the Mallrats. Old faces return
1. Chapter 1

A young girl on a skateboard traveled down the deserted street.

She ducked into the ally way as the Chosen guards walked by.

She wasn't sure what city this was; she had lost her map a few weeks ago.

She quietly snuck into the old church.

She had heard rumors that it was the place where the Chosen kept the children born after or right before the Chosen invaded and their mothers.

A movement caught her eye but she let out a small breathe of relief after seeing it was a young girl about thirteen.

The girl put the extremely small child in her arms in a cradle.

The girl was grabbed and pulled into the hiding spot.

She struggled at first.

"Shh. My names Cassie and here to help you." Cassie said.

The girl nodded and Cassie let her go.

"I'm Patsy." Patsy said.

"What can you tell me about this place?" Cassie asked.

"It's where they bring all the pregnant woman or women with young babies. They brought me here to help with the babies." Patsy said.

"How many guards?" Cassie asked.

"Not that many. Maybe ten. No one dares to escape in fear of their children's safety." Patsy said.

"Come on." Cassie said attacking the passing by guard.

The fight was short but sweet.

After noticing the fight, the mother's joined in and the soon had the guards tied up.

"Patsy!" Cassie called.

Patsy walked down carrying the child from before.

"Whose baby?" Cassie asked.

"His names Mitch and he's a friend of mines baby. He was brought here after he was born without his mom. He was born really early. I can't leave him." Patsy said.

"Alright. We'll just have to take him with us. I heard there was a mine just outside here. That's our next stop." Cassie said.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a picture.

"You wouldn't happen to know who these people are, would you?" Cassie asked showing Patsy the picture.

Patsy gasped.

"That's Bray!" She said excitedly.

"So you know where he is?" Cassie asked.

"Well no. Last I heard he and some other Mallrats were fighting the Chosen. Why do you want to know?" Patsy asked.

"He's my brother." Cassie said.

"He has a sister? I thought he just had a brother." Patsy said.

"Bray never did like to talk about his past. When our parents died Bray and Martin were taken to a boy's home and I to a girl's home. I've for them ever since." Cassie said.

"Zoot died." Patsy said.

"I heard. This is all kind of his fault you know. That's why I'm freeing people. To make up for my brother's mistakes." Cassie said.

"It's mine too. I'm the one that lost Brady." Pasty said.

"So that's her name." Cassie said thoughtfully.

The two walked out of the church heading towards the mines.


	2. Chapter 2

"Go! Go! Go!" Cassie yelled ushering the captives out.

She had rallied the slaves and they fought and knocked out the guards.

A bulky, blonde man pushed though.

"Ryan!" Patsy yelled to him.

"Patsy?" He questioned looking at the girl.

She hugged him.

"No time! Patsy, go get Mitch!" Cassie yelled.

"Right." Patsy said running off to fetch the baby.

The captives ran into the forest strait ahead.

Patsy came back hold Mitch and carrying the supply bag.

Ryan took it from her and the trio ran into the forest but away from the mob.

"It's a good thing you guys showed up. By the way who are you and why's Patsy with you?" Ryan asked.

"I'm Cassie, Bray's little sister. I liberated the place where Patsy was being held and we've been traveling since." Cassie said.

Patsy handed Mitch to Ryan.

"Meet your son." Patsy said.

"My son?" Ryan said.

Patsy explained how Mitch had been born early and how he had been given to Patsy to care for.

Ryan cradled his son in his arms.

"I never thought I'd meet you." He whispered.

"We best get a move on. The further we are from here the better." Cassie said looking at the sky.

Three weeks later the trio had made it to a small cave.

"We can rest here a few days and head west. If I'm guessing right that's where the nearest city is. We'll be able to get directions there." Cassie said as they entered the cave.

They stopped when they saw the furnishing.

"Who are you?" A female voice yelled.

They whipped around to see a young woman holding a toddler.

Ryan gasped upon recognition.

"Zandra?" He asked tenderly.

"You know my name?" Zandra asked.

"It's me Ryan." Ryan said.

"Ryan?" Zandra asked her face lighting up with happiness.

Ryan nodded and smiled.

Zandra put the child down and hugged her friend.

"It's so good to see you." She said in between happy sobs.

"You too." Ryan said releasing her.

"Patsy!" She said hugging the younger girl.

"Mummy?" The boy asked.

Ryan's mouth dropped in remembrance of Zandra's pregnancy.

"Yes Ryan. This is Alex. Mine and Lex's son." Zandra said.

"Well this is mine and Sal's son." Ryan said taking Mitch from Patsy.

"He's so cute. I'm happy for you Ryan." Zandra said.

"What happened? How'd you end up here?" Patsy asked.

"I was found by Slave traders. They healed me and were going to sale me but I escaped right after Alex was born. We've been here ever since." Zandra said.

"Wow." The trio said.

"So what's been going on at the mall?" Zandra asked.

Ryan and Patsy explained what had happened since Zandra had gone missing.

"Evil witch." Zandra fumed.

"Tai San's not an evil witch." Ryan said.

Zandra sighed.

"I know. And I understand. Lex thought I was dead and fell for her." She said.

"We need a Tribe name." Cassie said.

"Yeah. We are one now." Ryan said.

"The Libertines. Cause we free people." Patsy offered.

"I like it." Zandra said.

"It's decided than. We are the Libertines." Cassie said.

"Well at least they beat the Chosen. Now we just have to figure out how to get to the mall." Patsy said.

"Yeah." They said with a sigh.

It was going to be awhile.


	3. Chapter 3

"This the place?" Ryan asked looking at the building.

"According to rumor their holding sector 10 of Phoenix City is here." Zandra said gripping her bat.

"Let's move in." Cassie said.

Cassie tackled the Techno as Ryan punched another.

Zandra bludgeoned another Techno and Patsy kicked another.

The fight continued till Patsy got hold of a Techno laser.

"You know I don't really now how to use one of these thing but I'm sure I can find out." She said.

The Technos raised their hands and were lead into a closet and locked in.

"Well that's done. Now to rescue the slaves. " Cassie said.

The group of four entered a large room with twenty people in it, strapped into large machine with their head's hidden.

"Ryan, Patsy you take the left. Me and Zandra have the right." Cassie ordered and the group spilt up.

Zandra slid one of the Technos passkeys into the first chamber and it opened and let out someone.

"I don't think he's one of ours." Zandra said and they moved forward.

The opened six more chambers till there reached someone they recognized.

"KC!" Zandra said hugging the groggy boy.

"I'm I dead?" KC said looking at Zandra.

"Your very much alive KC. As am I. It's a long story." Zandra said.

They released the last three slaves, who turned out to be Alice, Andy and Tally.

They headed back to the front to see Ryan and Patsy with Bray, Luke, Ved and Chloe.

"Bray!" Cassie said launching herself into Bray's arms.

"Hey Cassie." Bray said.

"I finally found you." Cassie said.

"I would have looked for you but I was looking after Trudy and the baby." Bray said rubbing the back of his neck.

"No prob." Cassie said waving it off.

"Is that everyone?" Ryan asked.

The ex-slaves nodded.

"I think it's time to hear Zandra's story." Cloe said.

They sat down and exchanged stories of their past adventures.

They fixed lunch while Zandra and Patsy went to get the kids.

"I know the way to the mall from here." Ved said.

"Won't work. It got blew up." Ryan said.

Zandra and Patsy returned.

"Is everyone Ok?" Alice asked.

"From what we hear they got on a boat and left." Zandra said.

"And if I know Ram as well as I think I do than they're headed for Porter Coast." Cassie said.

Bray nodded.

"Another relative." Patsy guessed.

"Cousin." Bray and Cassie said together.

"Porter Coast is about ten miles east. We could get there in about two days by vehicle." Ved said.

"Than that's what we do." Ryan said.

"Wow Porter sure has changed." Bray said as the bus entered the town.

"There's a boat in the dock." Patsy said pointing.

"I see May!" Alice yelled spotting the Mallrat.

The Libertines exited the bus excitedly to go meet their friends.

"Amber is that Alice?" Lex asked pointing at the group approaching them.

Amber squinted and gasped.

"Bray." She said in a whisper.

It was with this word she shoved Baby Bray into Jay's arms and raced over to the crowd.

Bray let her in with open arms hugging her tightly.

"I told you this would happen." Lex said to Jay.

Jay smiled sadly at the hugging couple.

"I see Cloe and ever one!" Jack yelled.

"Is that Zandra?" Trudy asked.

Lex's head shot over to the approaching woman.

"Zan?" He questioned.

"Hello Lex. Fancy seeing you here." Zandra said.

Lex pulled Zandra into his arms.

The rest of the Tribe welcomed their friends.


End file.
